Tina Meeks
Tina Meeks Biography She is a recurring character in StreakyTeen. She is first seen in Pilot as ensemble member, alongside Karen. She, with the help of Daisy and Camilla, befriend Karen and teacher how to be an ensemble member. In Valentine, she rooms with Karen while in Boston. She is often seen hanging out with the rest of the ensemble members especially Daisy & Camilla. Tina is a very outgoing and charismatic character and seems popular in the group. In Right Here, Right, she is one of the four shadows and is in the ensemble for most of the songs and scenes. She is most likely to have performed as an ensemble member on Broadway for many years. She was in a relationship with Kyle but ended. Tina is very much the awkward outsider; shy, soft spoken, and meek. Tina has spent most of her life doing her best to stay under the radar of everyone else around her, whether it be social or academic. Her fears of being noticed were so great that when she was still in elementary school, she devised a fake stutter to aid her in getting out of doing an oral presentation. Seeing how effective the stutter was on that specific occasion, Tina began to use it in order to protect herself from having to interact with anyone who she didn't feel comfortable with. As a result Tina's only friend for a long time was Kyle, who felt they shared a connection through their mutual disabilities. The only time that Tina seems to allow herself to come out of her shell is when she sings. When on stage, she is bold, brash and without fear, even going so far as to sing I Kissed a Girl in a surprisingly aggressive manner at Glee auditions. Upon joining Glee, Tina has slowly started to relax her defenses, to the point where she has formed other friendships with Kyle, Camilla, Erin and a few other members of the Glee Club. She has even 'lost' her stutter, which was her greatest social defense. Relationships Kyle Johnson (ex-boyfriend) Tina and Kyle were friends long before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Kyle sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. After joining, Kyle and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Kyle being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Kyle meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. When the Glee is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows and at last the two go on a date, which culminates with a kiss. After the kiss, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappointed and angers Kyle, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends, as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair. Later, Kyle becomes a bit sexist and doesn't treat her well, which leads to her "going over the edge," but the two make up and kiss for a second time. In Season Two, it's revealed that Tina broke up with Kyle over the summer, during which time she started dating someone else. She says that he was a bad boyfriend who only wanted to watch Coming Home whenever they hung out. She also stated that he didn't call her for several weeks, to which Kyle weakly defends was because there was a Halo marathon. Hating the fact he lost Tina, Kyle has sworn to find a way to win her back, however Kyle has moved on, started dating Erin, but later they broke up. They appear to be good friends in Seasons Two, Three, and Four. Songs S1= ;Solos Song jnes.jpg|True Colors (Understudy)|link=True Colors ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia 49.png|I Follow Rivers (Old Times Roll)|link=I Follow Rivers ;Duets Gaia_52.png|Sing (Kyle Johnson) (Solos)|link=Sing (A Chorus Line) Song dnudijmd.jpg|Shake It Off (Camilla Jones) (Championships)|link=Shake It Off ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Gaia 144.png|My Husband Makes Movies (Heart)|link=My Husband Makes Movies Gaia 145.png|Take It All (Heart)|link=Take It All Gaia_ans.png|Off The Wall (Choke) |link=Off The Wall Gaia 47.png|I Don't Know How To Love Him (Props) |link=I Don't Know How To Love Him Gaia 50.png|Because You Loved Me (Props)|link=Because You Loved Me ;Duets Gaia_251.png| Flashdance (What A Feeling) (Karen Hollister) (Props)|link=Flashdance (What A Feeling) ;Solos In A Group Number